8 skull heart
by stackochips265
Summary: skulhert


**The Skull Heart** is an artifact that plays a major part in the _Skullgirls_ story. Every seven years, it grants a wish to a woman. The wish can be of any magnitude, but it comes at a price if the woman's heart is impure: the wish will be twisted and she will become a Skullgirl. The Skullgirl is controlled by the will of the Skull Heart, though a woman of particularly strong heart and will can resists its influence to a certain extent.

Contents

[show]

HistoryEdit

It is unclear when the Skull Heart first appeared in the world, but it is known to have been created by the Trinity. The Skull Heart itself claims that it is meant to bring about the world's destruction, but this may only be a "programmed" aspect of its personality (and thus, non-indicative of the Trinity's true goal).

At some unknown point (though stated to be a 'long time' ago), Annie's mother used the Skull Heart to wish for her daughter to remain a child forever. While the circumstances of this event are scarcely known, the affair likely affected Annie in a negative respect seeing as she promotes Anti-Skullgirls propaganda.

Fourteen years before the events of the game, Doubledelivered the Skull Heart to Selene Contiello, which led to the Medici Mafia coming after her. Seeing her family gunned down by the mob, Selene wished them back to life with the Skull Heart. The artifact twisted her wish by transforming her into a Skullgirl - thereby allowing her to bring back her family as undead minions.

Seven years later, the Skull Heart was at the center of a massive war between three nations. It came into the possession of Queen Nancy, ruler of the Canopy Kingdom. She wished for the three nations to stop fighting, and the Skull Heart obliged - by transforming Queen Nancy into the most powerful Skullgirl the world had yet seen. The three nations were forced to unite against the Skullgirl before she destroyed the entire world.

Seven years after Queen Nancy's defeat, the Skull Heart resurfaced in the hands of Marie, an orphan girl suffering under the abusive slavers of Rommelgrad. She wished to take revenge against the ones responsible for her slavery, becoming a Skullgirl in the process. After destroying the slavers, the newly-minted Bloody Marie began targeting anyone and everyone connected to the Medici Mafia, who backed the slavers. Due to her strong will, Marie was able to resist the Skull Heart's influence and focus on her wish.

Role in Story ModeEdit

Most of the playable characters seek out the Skull Heart for various reasons - mainly to either use it or destroy it. At the end of Story Mode, each character gains possession of the Skull Heart after defeating Bloody Marie, and makes a choice on what to do with it.

Filia chased the Skull Heart, intending to wish for her memories to return to her. After recovering some of her memories of her old friend Carol, and learning that she is connected to the Medici family, she decided to leave her past behind, and instead wished for Painwheel to have a normal life again. The Skull Heart grants that wish, but slowly transforms her into a Skullgirl, because Filia believes she wronged Carol in her past, and seeks absolution for that guilt, misplaced though it is.

Cerebella did not pursue the Skull Heart for her own wishes, instead using it's location in order to capture and punish Ms. Fortune under the orders of Vitale, who was trying to steal the heart. She succeded in killing Ms. Fortune, much to her regret later. It is unknown what happens to the Skull Heart after.

Peacock knows Marie is fighting the Skull Heart deep inside herself, and kills her to free her of the Skull Heart, promising to take up her revenge in her place. When confronted with the Skull Heart, she uses her Argus System to destroy it. As the Skull Heart is destroyed, it mocks Peacock for thinking that it is over.

Parasoul wished that her little sister Umbrella would never become the Skullgirl. The wish is granted, but it warned her that Parasoul would become one in time. Double tells Parasoul earlier in her story that the Skull Heart does not care about age, as she and Marie try to turn Umbrella into a Skullgirl. Though, it is never explained as to why Umbrella was going to be a Skullgirl because she never wished.

Ms. Fortune sets out to wish for the Fishbone Gang to come back to life. However, after speaking with Bloody Marie, and learning about how her wish grew into something so horrible, she realizes the Skull Heart is only here to tempt people into doing the wrong thing, and decides to destroy it instead. The Skull Heart says that this is a temporary setback and that this world is cursed to have Skullgirls until it exists no more.

Painwheel destroys the Skull Heart because she refuses to be controlled by it. Despite this, the last scene in her story shows her with skull eyes; the telltale sign of the Skullgirl.

Valentine comes to a dead end after obtaining the Skull Heart. After deciding that wishing back Last Hope wouldn't end well, she chooses to become the Skullgirl and allow Painwheel to exact the revenge she wants.

Double wrests the Skull Heart from Marie after her will proved too strong for the artifact to fully override. After apparently communing with the Trinity, she then resumes her hunt for a new girl to bear the Heart.

Squigly is awoken from her rest with the emergence of the next Skullgirl, Marie. Because of her parasite, Leviathan, she did not become one of Marie's undead minions. She sought the Skull Heart to destroy it, preventing anyone else in the future from using the heart's power - knowing from the experience before her death that doing so will only cause trouble. After destroying both the Skull Heart and Double, Squigly "dies" and is buried, waiting to rise again when another Skullgirl emerges.

Big Band destroys the Skull Heart, although it warns him that it will only return to continue its mysterious agenda. Big Band defiantly brushes the warning aside, resolving to train the new generation of Anti-Skullgirl Weapons (such as Painwheel and Peacock) in preparation for the day when the Heart resurfaces.

Eliza attempts to claim the Skull Heart for its power, although she is disappointed when Marie proves to be little more than skin and bone. Before she can do anything more, the Heart addresses her as the "Crimson Scourge" before Double attacks, apparently acting out of vengeance for the deaths of Aeon and Venus. After Double's destruction, the Skull Heart threatens Eliza as she flies out of Gehenna, warning her that it will destroy her no matter how long it takes - unimpressed, Eliza sends a swarm of blood scarab constructs to destroy the Heart.

Beowulf, after being rescued by Annie from Double, goes on to fight Marie. During the fight, Marie controls Grendel's arm and pins him down with it so Double will finish him off. He is rescued by Annie once again. While Annie fights Double, Beowulf fights Marie and starts thinking about how Grendel was being disrespected and feels guilty about it. Grendel's spirit, however, urges him cast his regrets aside to fight like a true warrior. After being attacked, Beowulf suplexes Grendel's arm and destroys the Skull Heart with The Hurting while Annie destroys Double.

Putting Parasoul, Peacock, Ms. Fortune, Valentine and Double's stories together, it greatly suggests that the Skull Heart and The Trinity are evil and that they want to destroy the world for unknown reasons.

FateEdit

Over the course of the story there has been multiple endings with the Skull Heart. In the story the Skull Heart is either used for a wish or destroyed.

Filia's story: Used to wish a normal life for Painwheel.

Cerebella's story: Ignored

Peacock's story: Destroyed

Parasoul's story: Forcibly used to avoid Umbrella getting a hold of it.

Ms. Fortune's story: Destroyed

Painwheel's story: Destroyed

Valentine's story: Used to become the Skullgirl so Painwheel could get her revenge on Valentine herself as redemption for doing her harm.

Double's story: Unfazed

Squigly's story: Destroyed

Big Band's story: Destroyed

Eliza's story: Destroyed

Beowulf's story: Destroyed

All of the outcomes possible are all "threads of fate". While none of the threads is the "true" timeline, they all have a single common point where they converge.

TriviaEdit

According to developers, the Skull Heart always reappears seven years after its destruction or the death of the Skullgirl.

No one has ever been able to wish on the Skull Heart without becoming a Skullgirl. "Wishes are selfish by nature."

Alex Ahad has stated that if a current Skullgirl is defeated but the Skull Heart isn't wished upon nor destroyed, she will regenerate after an unspecified period of time.

The reason men cannot wish on the Skull Heart is due to incompatibility based on the origin of the Skull Heart.

Alex Ahad had jokingly stated that someone who identifies themselves as a female, such as Poison from Final Fight, would be able to wish on the Skull Heart, even if they aren't physically female.

So far, at least two Skullgirls are known to have received the Skull Heart from Double. It is possible that Double herself plays a role in the regeneration of the Skull Heart, or that she, as a servant of the Trinity, automatically gains possession of the Heart when it reappears.

Double's Story Mode path ends with two girls playing the game and mentioning the existence of "other routes." According to the devs, it's essentially a fancy and long-winded way of saying that none of the various plotlines are canon, but that there will be a single unifying storyline sometime in the future.

The lyrics of 'In a Moment's Time', the song that plays during the game's end credits, are sung from the perspective of the Skull Heart to potential Skullgirls.


End file.
